Project X Zone 2's Remember When: Life After Byakushin
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: This is a remake of my first story and one shot. I added "Remember When" to the title. I don't own anything. They belong to their respective owners.


**Okay so apparently, when I was looking at my first story I made here, I wanted to redo it, seeing that I can do that story better. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was at least 3 months since the defeat of Byakushin, things had been pretty much quiet down in Shibuya. Everyone had been continuing their adventures ever since that battle. One of those people, Lucina and Chrom, had just finished saving the world from Grima. They even found their friend and tactician, Robin, within two days after he sacrificed himself by slaughtering Grima himself and told him all of the adventures they had while scouting. Everyone else, just relaxing. However, it wasn't always like that during that 3 month period of peace. It was during one of those months that Reiji had to chase down Xiaomu. During that month, Xiaomu been arguing with Reiji back and forth between them. Finally, she had enough, realizing how much anger she caused him by being ridiculous. When he got back, he was pissed off again because he tripped over one of her piles of God-knows-what's-in-there.

Reiji: Xiaomu! When are you going to clean up after yourself!?

Somehow, he had no response from her after tripping over her stuff for the umpteenth time. Usually she'd be yelling back "I don't care, Reiji!" After waiting for a few minutes, still no response.

Reiji: Weird. Where is she? She usually yells at me after I tell her to clean up the room. What's going on?

Reiji's POV: I can't believe that she didn't even clean her mess up like I asked before I left! Still, I'll just have to spank her again. When I didn't hear her voice, I started getting worried. As I looked around for her, I found a note from her on my bed. Here's what it said:

"Dear Reiji,

I'm writing this note to you out of my concern for you and my loyalty. Lately I've been noticing that whenever we fight against each other, I'm the one who seems to start it by being a dick. The last time we argued was when I realized that I was the one who messes up everything. I also realized that we thought the other didn't realize how much pain we are, or rather, were in. I realize now that I was the one who was ignorant, who was an ass about it, who was a pain in your ass all of this time, and I hadn't realized that. I left for someplace else, because anywhere's better than here, I guess. And Reiji's, if you're reading this now, I don't know how far I'd would have gone, but I already left the apartment and I might take a plane to someplace else. How happy you must be, having me gone so you don't have to put up with me anymore. Even if you don't want to remember me, I'll never forget you and the time we spent together Reiji.

Love, Xiaomu"

 _(Cue in Remember When)_

Normal POV: Reiji's eyes grew as he kept reading the note. He was confused as to why she left the letter. But when he read that last part, he was shocked to find out that she was leaving him. He felt his chest hurt him on that empty feeling in the center of him.

 _ **Remember when, I was young and so were you**_

 _ **And time stood still, and love was all we knew**_

 _ **You were the first, so was I**_

 _ **We made love and then you cried, remember when**_

He then crumbled the note and ran out of the apartment they shared. But when he searched for her for at least 7 minutes, he stopped by a tree and sat down. He couldn't find her. That was that.

Reiji: Dammit! I lost someone who I care about… Why? I never thought I'd unintentionally do something to make her leave…

 ** _Remember when, we vowed the vows, and walked the walk_**

 ** _Gave our hearts, made the start, and it was hard_**

 ** _We lived and learned, life threw curves_**

 ** _There was joy, there was hurt, remember when_**

He then threw his red coat to the side of him across the lawn. What was the point of wearing it if you don't have any pride to wearing it? He then took off his gloves and threw them away to his red coat. He choked up a sob, then shockingly, started crying into his hands. He hadn't cried like this in a long time and he thought he never cries in his own life.

 ** _Remember when, old ones died and new were born_**

 ** _And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_**

 ** _We came together, fell apart_**

 ** _And broke each others hearts, remember when_**

"Reiji?", a feminine voice asked. He didn't need to look to know that it was Xiaomu.

Reiji: Why? Why'd you leave me here alone?

Xiaomu: I didn't think that you would cry at all, let alone like this.

She then noticed that his coat and gloves were thrown next to him. She put the coat on his back and his gloves on his hands, and he looked up to see her face to face.

 ** _Remember when, the sound of little feet_**

 ** _Was the music, we danced to week to week_**

 ** _Brought back the love, we found trust_**

 ** _Vowed we never give it up, remember when_**

Xiaomu: Reiji, why'd you come back for me? Wasn't I the one who annoys you to the point of threatening? I thought you hated me.

Reiji: I've never had hated you. I never would've hated you either. It really broke my heart when I found out that you left. Please, don't leave me. You're my mentor, my parent, my partner, my best friend, and my heart. If you leave… it would be like part of my heart is breaking apart, and from this broken heart would be a void in the middle that can never be filled in with anything but you. Please… don't ever try to leave me alone again like this.

He stopped crying and felt his heart pick up and beat faster when he felt Xiaomu hugging him and buried her face against his chest. He instinctively returned the favor and comforted her.

Xiaomu:*sob* I'm so sorry, Reiji! I didn't mean to make you cry…

Reiji: No, don't apologize. It's my fault for not being more caring for you. You mean the world to me and I don't want you to go.

Xiaomu: Can I… listen to your heartbeat? I wanted to be near you like this, but not in tears. I need to know what you're feeling.

Reiji:… If you need to know what I'm feeling now, go ahead.

 ** _Remember when, thirty seemed so old_**

 ** _Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone_**

 ** _To where we are, where we've been_**

 ** _Said we do it all again, remember when_**

As Xiaomu pressed her ear into his chest, she hugged him closer to her so she can listen. As tears came out of both of their eyes once more, Xiaomu could hear his heartbeat inside of his chest, which made her all the more wanting to be at his chest, so close to him. His heart was beating so fast that somehow, it was just more soothing for her to listen to.

Reiji: I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for hurting you, Xiaomu. I never meant to do this to you.

As he said those words, they looked at each other and blushed. He then did something he hadn't done in about 10 years: he kissed her. He needed to show that he was sorry for all the things that he had done. It was the only way to do that.

Xiaomu: Reiji, what are you-*hrrmff*

Reiji:…

Xiaomu:…

 ** _Remember when, we said when we turn gray_**

 ** _When the children, grow up and move away_**

 ** _We won't be sad, we'll be glad_**

 ** _For all the life we've had_**

 ** _And we'll remember when_**

They kissed like that for a long time. Both of them kissed while leaning against the tree, slowly calming down to the point of silence. While they were doing this, Reiji put one of his hands on her chest. He could feel her heart beat faster when they deepened their kiss. Her heart was pounding so hard and so much against her chest and he could also feel her pain in the pounding of her heart against his hand. He also felt her hand on his own heart, equally pounding against his chest. Reiji then knew that Xiaomu was the one thing that could fill the void in his heart at all. She would always have a special place for her in his heart.

 ** _Remember when_**

 ** _Remember when_**

* * *

 **Better, right? Anyway, I'm on my vacation so I won't be doing stories for a while, but I will have a new story coming out, so be patient. Anyway, that's it for now, so I'll see you soon.**


End file.
